Corporations
Corporations are important entities in the galaxy: funding research and development of new technologies, establishing new colonies, providing security, supplying news, and manufacturing all manner of goods demanded by consumers. Many weapons corporations sign exclusive contracts with alien governments, so their armed forces often use only one brand of weapons, armor or omni-tools, whereas mercenaries or bounty hunters use equipment from a variety of sources. Purchasing supplies from the Normandy Requisitions Officer requires the armory license for that particular company. Known Corporations Bioengineering and Biotechnology * Binary Helix * Conatix Industries * Genex Chemical * Heyuan Genomics * MarsGene * New Dawn Pharmaceuticals * Sirta Foundation Clothing * Cepheid Variable * Goddess Essentials * Kon Junction * Micah Black * Red Janey * This One's Intimate Apparel * Van Allen Belts Colonization and Exploration * Baria Frontiers * Delta Pavonis Foundation * Dunawurachum Consortium * ExoGeni Corporation * Halegeuse Corporation * HOME Group * Noveria Development Corporation * Pyrena Corporation * Alliance Geological Service (AGeS) Electronics * Apex Omnitools * Ariake Technologies * Armali Council * Ayndroid Group * Blamps Lamps * Dah'tan Manufacturing * Delumcore Systems * Ion Liquidators * Saronis Applications * Serrice Council * Serrice Technology * Solar Electronics * Synthetic Insights, Ltd. Entertainment * Curve Glider Sporting Goods * Isenberg-Wyatt Toys * Light & Shadow Pictures Media and Communications * Alliance News Network (ANN) * Constant Times * Future Content Corporation * Galactic Broadcasting Corporation (GBC News) * HCC News * Heleus News Service * Scott Examiner * Second Star Broadcasting * Shared Visions * Sirenum Scopuli Network * Skywire * Spyte Media * Tyriel Advanced Communications Corporation (TACC) * Westerlund News Mining and Energy * Altai Mineral Works * Dynamis Corporation * Eldfell-Ashland Energy (EAE) * Guanghui Solutions * Heavy Metals Exomining of China (HMEC) * Hoshichiri Heavy Industries * Kore (Sonax Industries) * Merida Industria * Narhu Combine * T-GES Mineral Works Private Military Corporations * Blood Pack * Blue Suns * CAT6 * Eclipse * Elanus Risk Control Services * Omega First Security * Tiburón Rojo Restaurants and Food Suppliers * Black Horse Foods * EZ Meat Inc. * Fishdog Food Shack * Ryuusei Shipping * ExSolar Shipping * The Morrison Company * Omega Coalition of Cargo Transporters Utilities * AquaStructure * CitadelAir Vehicle Design and Manufacture * Cision Motors * Cord-Hislop Aerospace * Borkat Combine * JenanTech * Nashan Stellar Dynamics * Nezo Transportation * Parohe Aerospace Weapons and Personal Defense * Aldrin Labs * Ama-Lur Equipment * Armax Arsenal * Batarian State Arms * Cerberus Skunkworks * Devlon Industries * Elkoss Combine * Gateway Personal Defense * Geth Armory * Haliat Armory * Hahne-Kedar * Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works * Haribon Military Industries * Jormangund Technology * Kassa Fabrication * Rodam Expeditions * Rosenkov Materials * Snap Crackle and Shock Defense Solutions * Taravay Industries * Wegner Arms Other * Beckmann Financial * Butler Supplies * Heed Industries * Indenture Tech * Marsh Rentals * Novacorp * Oyama Industries * Oxford Press * Rahael Group * Tuhi District Storage * U-Forge-It * Umsung Holdings * Uwan Consortium * Value Added * Wadjari Prefabs * Whitman Foundation * Zephs pl:Producenci Category:Background Category:Corporations